


Returning to Heaven's Gates

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to tell Dean. Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to Heaven's Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Same thing before, posted on my deviantART, and now reposted here~

Dean sighed, resting his arms behind his head. "This is nice, isn't it?" He sighed, staring up at the clear night sky. Cas leaned closer to Dean as they laid on top of the Impala's hood. "Yes, I suppose." He turned onto his side and rested his head in the crook of his neck. He twirled his finger around his chest, drawing invisible symbols of Enochian on his chest. Dean smirked and looked down at him, "You're not even looking at the stars, silly." "Don't have to. I've memorized the movement of the stars and the solar system around two thousand years ago." Cas shrugged casually, looking up at Dean. Besides, he'd rather be looking at him. 

Dean shrugged it off and went back to looking at the stars. Dean was actually kind of glad that Sam stayed back at Bobby's to do more research. He always wanted to watch the stars with Cas. He sighed happily and wrapped one arm around Cas' shoulder. Life couldn't be any more perfect. They were back from Purgatory, back to regular hunting and him and Cas were back together. Things were rough in Purgatory, Dean just shafted Cas and focused on surviving and getting the hell out of there. He felt horrible for it but he's making it up for it now. 

"Dean… remember how I said I wanted to talk to you about something?" Cas murmured softly. He leaned up and propped himself up onto his elbows and rolled onto his stomach, staring up at Dean. Dean glanced down and caught his gaze, "Yeah, Cas? What is it?" He smiled, meeting his sapphire eyes. God, they were so blue, Dean always got lost in them, as if he was swimming. "Um… well…" Cas nervously glanced down, Dean turned his head to the side curiously and cupped his cheek, tilting Cas' head back up to meet his eyes. "Hey… you can tell me anything, Cas… what is it?" He saw sadness and grief in his eyes, what's wrong? Dean was starting to worry, was something wrong? "I-I know… I'm… well… t-there's no way to put it in any good way…" Cas shut his eyes and pulled away from his hand, glancing back down. 

"I-I'm… beingsentbacktoHeaven." Dean could barely hear Cas but those words rang clear in his head. Dean sat back up and looked down at Cas, "W-What…?" He nearly choked on his own words. No. He must've misheard him. He must've. Cas wasn't leave… right? "I'm sorry, Dean…" Cas mumbled, not looking up at Dean. "W-what're you talking about, 'sorry'? Cas, this is a joke, right?" Dean placed his hand on Cas' shoulder, making him jolt slightly. "N-No… I wish it was…" Cas shook his head, sitting up slightly but still not looking Dean in the eyes. "C-Cas seriously… stop joking around…" Dean laughed shakily, trying to catch his gaze, but it wasn't working. No, he had to be joking. He was trying to prank Dean, this wasn't fucking funny. "It's not a joke, Dean…" Cas said, his tone was sad and depressed "Everything on Earth is okay now… no apocalypse, no Lucifer, I'm not trying to be the new God…" Cas chuckled dryly, playing with his fingers. "They're calling me back, Dean… not just me, everyone. All the angels." 

"What the hell, Cas?! That's fucking bull! J-Just out of the blue, they decide to pull you back to be G-god's little puppet?!" Dean started to yell. It was completely outrageous, they can't do that! That can't take Cas away from Dean… not when things just started to fall back to normality. "I'm sorry, Dean…" Cas said, meeting his gaze finally. Dean's heart nearly broke when he saw Cas' eyes full of tears. "N-No, no, no, baby… please don't cry…" Dean cupped his face, wiping at the stray tears that fell. "I-I don't want to leave you…" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck, silently sobbing. "I don't want you to go either…" Dean said softly, wrapping his arms around Cas and held him close. God knows Dean didn't want Cas to go. 

"I-I don't want to l-leave you… o-or… Sam… or Bobby… I want to eat b-burgers… and l-listen to AC/DC… and ride in the I-Impala… a-and be with you…" Cas choked, trying to control his sobs but failing. "Don't hold them back, Cas… it's easier to just cry…" Dean said softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Cas cried for a good 10 minutes before finally sighing and lifting his head, staring at Dean with red, puffy eyes. "W-We just… have to make the most of our time left, right?" Dean said, trying to stay positive but found it difficult to. How could he stay positive when his angel was returning to Heaven's gates? 

"W-We don't have any time l-left…" Cas stuttered, wiping at his eyes. Dean froze as Cas slid of his car and straightened his coat out. "W-Whoa whoa, wait! What're you talking about? What do you mean we don't have any time left?!" Dean hopped off the hood and grabbed at Cas' wrist. "That's the reason why I had to tell you tonight, Dean… they're pulling us back tonight." Cas sighed, just as a beam of light appeared from the sky and started to shine on Cas. "N-No, Cas, not now! You can't leave me now!" Dean was desperately clinging to Cas' wrist as he started to levitate in the air, the light getting brighter. "I'm sorry, Dean…" Cas said, gripping at Dean's hand as tightly as he could. No no no. This couldn't be happening. He can't leave him, Cas couldn't leave him. The light was getting brighter and brighter and he soon couldn't see Cas anymore. The only evidence that he was still there was Dean could still feel his hand wrapped around his. "Dean… I lo-" 

There was a giant blast and Dean was thrown back against the Impala, which shook violently. There was a high pitched noise that nearly made Dean's ears bleed as he covered his face. When the noise and light dimmed down, he hesitantly looked up. The windows and taillights were blown from his car but he didn't care about that. There was a perfect circle burnt in the place where Cas stood. "N-No… No… NO! YOU SELFISH BASTARDS! GIVE HIM BACK!" Dean crumpled off his hood and sunk to his knees in the circle, screaming up at the sky. 

"N-no… C-Cas…" Dean sobbed, gripping at the grass where he was just standing. No. This can't be happening. Somebody was playing a cruel joke on him. He was thrown into some parallel universe where the angels or demons were trying to torture him. He felt something gently fall and land on his head. He blindly patted his head slightly, then he felt the smooth, thin cloth that was there.  
Dean lifted his head and grabbed the piece of fabric and bursted into tears. He gripped the familiar blue tie in his hands and sobbed into it. That's it. The only thing he had left of Cas was this. He's gone. He's really gone. Forever.


End file.
